


Sherlock w/ a touch-starved s/o

by uhm_whatamidoing



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Reader Insert, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhm_whatamidoing/pseuds/uhm_whatamidoing
Summary: Some headcanons that I have on Tumblr that I thought might be appreciated here :)
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Reader
Kudos: 53





	Sherlock w/ a touch-starved s/o

-At first he doesn’t understand  
-Like, why would you want to hug him??  
-He’s genuinely so confused  
-When you actually start dating though.. oh boy  
-You always wanna hold his hand  
-and he lets you because he loves you  
-He quickly becomes used to your presence  
-When he goes into his mind palace for days at a time you bring out blankets from the bedroom and just cozy up next to him  
-He’s really confused the first few times  
-it quickly becomes his favorite thing  
-whenever he comes out of his stupor and sees you snuggled up next to him.. he melts  
-When he finds himself craving your affection in return he refuses to tell you  
-will just walk up to you and stare until you notice him  
-After a certain point all you have to do for him to tackle hug you is smile and open your arms  
-He’s so soft for you


End file.
